Trails & Travels
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Sometime after the final battle at the Pokémon League, Touya discovers that N left him a gift that not even the ex-king knows about and sets out to find the missing trainer so that they can share the gift. One-shot, Isshushipping, warnings inside.


**Title: Trails & Travels**

**Wow I haven't written a Pokémon fic in a long time but I really like the Black/White games and this idea had been forming in me head for several years before I decided to actually put it down.**

**Warnings: Light Mpreg & light Yaoi. If this isn't your cup of tea, then turn away. For those of you who like this sort of thing then welcome~**

* * *

><p>Dear Arceus, what was he supposed to do now?<p>

"_Well Touya…According to the test you're defiantly expecting._" _Professor Juniper gaze shifted uncomfortably between the paper in her hands and the pale, shock stricken boy that sat in front of her. So many questions on her tongue, but unwilling to voice them. _

"_How…?"_

It was Cedric Juniper that had given him an answer.

"_It seems as the Hero of Truth, the bond between you and Reshiram seems to have granted you with the ability to reproduce! Extraordinary, really."_

He didn't think it was 'extraordinary'.

_While Cedric and Professor Juniper conversed excitedly about how this was even possible and what kinds of things could be expected in the coming months. Touya could only think of that single hour they spent together before they were forced to battle each other for the sake of their 'ideals' and 'truths'. And he knew that the two scholars were just itching to ask him 'who' and 'when' but he didn't think he could handle the judging looks if he told them that he basically slept with the enemy. _

He felt his eyes burn with tears just thinking about how N just disappeared after everything was settled, it was as if a knife had been plunged into his heart when he thought about the last words N spoke to him "_We'll meet again_."

There was no telling _when_ Touya would ever see the older teen again. It could be tomorrow, next week or even years from now. And on top of that there was no way for him to get in contact with the Ex-king. Despite the odds, he couldn't help but feel confident that the pistachio haired teen would comeback one day, like he promised.

Before, he would have been semi-content with the thought of staying put and waiting for N to come back to him. But now that he was pregnant that no longer seemed to be an option, after all N had a right to know that in a few months he would be a father. Without a way to contact the other Trainer that only left the option of Touya actively searching for the green-haired man himself. Before he got too far along and would have no choice but to stay put, and he would have to think about where he would start looking.

Unova itself was out of the question. He'd start in another region. After everything that happened, there was no way N was in Unova anymore.

~…oOo…~

Who would have thought that the weather of Hoenn was so dry and hot? Touya was around 3 months along and the constant heat tired him out often and that left him open to morning sickness. So far he'd at least searched most of Hoenn's mainland and so far there were no traces of N anywhere. He even went as far as too talk to the current Pokémon Champion, a wild girl named Sapphire, if she knew anything about a trainer traveling with a legendary Pokémon. Despite her negative response, she had directed Touya to a friend of hers' that she thought could help him, the son of the Petalburg Gym, Ruby.

Ruby was…excitable to say the least. But unlike Sapphire, was much more composed (here he'd been reminded of Cheren and he felt slightly homesick) and had said that he had heard some rumors from sailors saying that they had seen a black dragon flying away from the region.

It was the only lead he'd had in weeks and he took it gratefully, he thanked Ruby and hopped on Reshiram and left the region.

Kalos was large and very industrialized. And at first the sheer size of it all and the amount of people overwhelmed him just like when he first set out for his journey. But he adapted quickly and he enjoyed seeing the plethora of new Pokémon he had never even thought could exist. If N was here, he'd be making friends left and right. But it seemed as if the other Trainer hadn't been through here because he'd scoured the region top to bottom and never heard anything remotely related.

He did make a brief stop at Prof. Sycamore Lab though, it had been weeks since he'd last had a checkup on the baby and he wanted to make sure that the little one was in peak condition before he traveled any further. Touya got lucky with Sycamore because apparently he was good friends with Prof. Juniper and she had asked her fellow professor to check on one of her trainers and had assured the brunette that Sycamore would not tell anyone his condition.

He'd been relieved to hear that his child was in excellent and had been assured by Sycamore's temporary assistant Calem (someone that he would be sure to keep in touch with) that it was okay for him to continue traveling for a while longer and had given him some prenatal vitamins to keep the little one strong and healthy.

With no sign of N he left Kalos region still optimistic, but a little dejected.

Sinnoh was cold. With lots of deep, white snow and chilling winds that Touya was slightly grateful for. He was 5 months pregnant and was showing a (unmistakable) small baby bump that wouldn't be passed off as extra weight and the cold weather provided him an excuse to done heavy jackets that masked his growing physique.

The only noteworthy thing that happened was that while staying in one of the regions many accommodating Pokémon Centers (with his stomach continuing to grow every day, he thought it best to sleep in a Center as often as possible) he felt a tiny fluttering from his stomach and he nearly cried in wonderment when he realized that his (their) baby had just moved. But then he felt a small stab of sadness because he would have loved to share the experience with N and he still hadn't found any trace of the jade eyed Trainer. It didn't help that now he was having dreams of shared kisses and secret meetings and whispered words of love and he always woke up feeling unbearably lonely and nearly crying because he missed N so much.

He left Sinnoh with a heavy heart.

Touya was desperate by the time he searched all of Kanto and a little of Johto. Traveling was difficult and sometimes painful; it was expected considering he was 7 and half months along. Time was running short and he hoped that Green (Viridian City Gym Leader and grandson of the famous Prof. Oak) had been right when he said that he actually meet N and told him that the green-haired trainer mentioned he was headed to the neighboring Johto region. He'd thought that because neither region was particularly big that he could search them both quickly within a few weeks but he overestimated how much strain his body could take due to his pregnancy.

He knew that he should consider returning to Unova before he wouldn't be able to travel at all but Green's direction was the only lead he'd had in _months _and he had to try and find the elusive Trainer as quickly as possible. And dammit all if he didn't try his hardest to find N (by this point he woke up depressed on most days and was desperate for a little relief)!

But a bit before reaching even half of Johto he had no choice but to turn around. He could hardly move comfortably and he couldn't handle standing for short periods of time, let alone walking endless miles. And there was no way for him to have the baby without a C-section and for that he needed to return to Prof. Juniper before he went into labor.

It was only when he caught a ship headed straight for Unova that it truly hit him that Touya hadn't been able to locate N and once he was back home there was no way that he would be able to resume his search. And by the time he could possibly manage it, by then N would be long gone and he'd never be able to catch up.

He cried silently the whole way home. His heart heavier than ever before.

Not a week after returning to Unova the chestnut-haired teen went into a painful labor and gave birth to a healthy baby boy that he named Hilbert. And it was instant love when he laid eyes on the little baby that he could already tell would take after his father in appearances (it was this that let the others know just who's child Hilbert was). But he didn't care for the angry/confused looks that Cheren and Bianca or Touko threw at him, he was too busy looking at all the bits of N he could see in the green-haired baby, his own honey-brown eyes being the only physical trait that he seemed to inherit from his 'mother'.

Before the disheartening thoughts of the last few months set in again, he allowed himself to be swept up in and immersed in solely taking care of Hilbert. Soon after Hilbert was born he moved to the out of the way Aspertia Town and used whatever funds he had left from his winning the championship of Unova to get himself a small house. The combination of a new home and a baby that required all his time and energy was enough to forget the heartache and disappointment of failing to find N.

And for a while that was okay. Hilbert kept him busy, but eventually the longing to see the pistachio haired-man returned with a vengeance and he once again spent most nights wondering wither N was warm . Was he eating like he was supposed to? Did he make new friends? Were his Pokémon okay? Did he…hate Touya for destroying his ideals and dreams? Had N found someone else to love? Did he forget Touya?

The nights of crying himself to sleep returned.

~…oOo…~

When Touya heard that Team Plasma had re-surfaced he'd briefly wondered wither N would show up, either to join them or oppose them. It had been a while since he last thought of the green-haired man, not that he hadn't missed him in the last two years. He had but most of his attention had been focused on Hilbert that two years flew by in the blink of an eye. But any thoughts of driving Team Plasma out were absent, he had a little over a year old Hilbert to think about and he would not put his son in danger by announcing to his old enemies that he was around (Touko had told him that Team Plasma was emerging now in part because they assumed he wasn't in the region).

So as much as it pained him, he ignored the growing threat of Neo Team Plasma, leaving the issue up to the new and upcoming trainers. Instead focusing on filming Hilbert's many exploits (he'd taken to documenting as much of Hilbert's life since he was born in the hopes that when, not if, N came back he would easily be filled in). Only occasionally listening to the news of Team Plasma's movements for the sole reason to make sure that they steered clear of Aspertia Town.

It was a huge relief when he heard that Kyouhei and his twin sister Mei had managed to suppress the rise of Neo Team Plasma, the two had unknowingly lifted a huge weight of worry off his shoulders. Now he didn't have to worry about wither any of his enemies had caught wind of his or Hilbert's presence in the region. Especially Hilbert, as the toddler grew older, he resembled his father more and more by the day. And if any Plasma grunts or spies caught even a glimpse of him, they would know right away just who he resembled.

Not long after Neo Plasma was gone, there was a knock at his door.

He never dreamed in a million years that he would be met with the sight of N when he opened his door. He could only stare at the older Trainer as shock coursed through him, there was no way that after all this time that n could be standing right here. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real-

"Hello Touya," The man finally greets voice calm and collected with only a hint of nervousness lacing under, "I'm back." And without further prompting he threw his arms his arms around N's neck and pulled himself closer, pressing his face into N's shoulder. The older man immediately wrapped his warm, solid arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

"Shh…don't cry Touya…I'm here." N whispered softly into his ear, when did he start crying? He choked out a sob as he let the words wash over him because _N was here, he was here and the years of separation didn't matter anymore because he was here_. "…I-I've…missed you…" He said softly, a shiver crawling up his spine as N pressed his lips over the brunette's gently, one of his hands brushing his tears away softly and Touya melted, god he missed _this_ so much. "And I missed you too." The green-haired trainer responded against the younger's lips, one hand rubbing Touya's back in soothing circles.

"Mama!" A sharp cry came from within the house and the brunette automatically moved away from the other and rushed over to the living room where he had left Hilbert sitting on a blanket on the floor. The toddler looked up at him and held his tiny arms out, "Mama up!" (Touko had taught Hilbert to call him 'mama' when she babysat him once) He scooped the giggling toddler up and pressed a tiny kiss on the little boy's forehead.

"Touya?" He froze as he finally registered the fact that in his haste N had followed and was looking wide-eyed at the toddler in his lover's arms. He could practically see the dots connecting in N's head as he took in the mint green hair (shorter than when he had been that young) and the small, rounded nose.

The brunette gave him a small ruffle smile, "N, this is Hilbert and-"He stopped when the other male held up his hand, silencing the younger. "I've traveled for a long time and have taken to studying the stories of the Legendary Pokémon." N paused to step closer to the small brunette and reached out to hold one of Hilbert's tiny hands in his one larger one. "Including the effects certain Legendry's have on their bonded trainers." He finished, wrapping his unused arm around Touya's waist and pulled him closer, his grip never lessening on the toddler's hand, rubbing the toddler's hand with his own thumb.

"Welcome home." Touya whispered lowly before N leaned down and connected their lips together in a chaste kiss. N smiled softly before replying "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was a little weak, somehow I couldn't get it to end how I wanted. But I'm overall pleased with how it turned out.<strong>

**Thoughts?**


End file.
